


Breath of the Wildberries

by BioYuGi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Berry Expansion, Berry Inflation, F/M, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: "On the eighth day of Bio's new perv reality~Big berry juicing~"For today's story we're delving into some berry transformation. The picture comes to us from https://www.deviantart.com/milkybody as seen here: https://www.deviantart.com/milkybody/art/Breath-of-the-Wildberries-807345434 Don't know if I have much more to say about this one, love it, favorite it, comment it!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 19





	Breath of the Wildberries

Zelda stared happily at Link as she watched him cook. Since reuniting with him, the princess had seen smiles come across his face. Despite the fights he'd been through since waking up again, the young man's happy personality was able to shine through once more. She remembered his days as her knight. When he was silent, and steadfast, and did his best to not let any emotions show on his face. So to see the joyful look on his face as he slaved over a hot bonfire just to cook for them both, it was a blessing to see him content. Even if there was a bit of sadness in her heart that in another life, Link could have simply been a happy cook for a small village and been completely content with his lot in life. Not anymore, after what he'd seen. What he'd been through. What they'd been through.

"That smells great, Link," she said fondly as she watched the pie bake. The duo had come across a lovely few bushes of blueberries and Link insisted on stopping for an early dessert, even though they hadn't had dinner yet. Zelda simply couldn't refuse those big wide eyes of his when he asked something so innocently. The blonde woman wasn't quite sure how he had developed the skills necessary to bake pastry out in the field like this, but she wasn't going to complain. "Did you also use that special ingredient you wanted to try out?" He nodded in reply, walking around the pot to make sure nothing burned.

"I'm sure it'll taste wonderful." The princess sat patiently as Link moved it off of the heat and let it cool. As it chilled so the inside wasn't a burning blueberry magma, he tossed some leftovers from lunch in to serve as a quick snack. The two of them were able to eat that before the pie was ready. Link smiled widely as he picked it up, and sat down next to her. The crust still had a faint bit of steam coming off of it, but as the swordsman cut into the crust, the pie mostly held its shape, with only a scant few blueberries falling out as he put the slice on a plate for Zelda.

"Ladies first, I presume?" Zelda teased. She took her fork and smiled as she pushed it down into the buttery crust, pulling out a healthy amount of the sugary mixture inside. "Mm. Oh it's wonderful. It's still just a bit warm in the middle, and the texture is so gooey and delicious." Zelda took a few more bites, the warmth of the pie doing a good job of filling her stomach. She noticed a bit of ooze had dribbled onto her bottom lip, and went to wipe it away.

"Oh, excuse me," she stated. But even after cleaning her mouth, her lips still looked faintly purple in color. Link brought this to her attention. She grabbed her handkerchief to swipe her lips clean once again. Now the purple had spread around her mouth, and started to move towards her cheeks. Zelda once more attempted to clean her face, but Link held onto her wrist, and watched instead. His eyes widening gave Zelda a hint that things weren't right. "What is it? What's wrong?" Zelda's left hand went to her face as the purple tinge spread across her cheeks, and up towards her eyes. She pulled her hand away from her face and saw her dainty fingertips turning purple as well.

"Oh. Oh no. Link, what was in that pie?" she exclaimed, looking at the half-eaten slice in her lap. Link pulled out his rucksack and pulled out the so-called 'secret ingredient'. "Octo balloons?!" She sighed and placed a hand against her cheek. "Link, why would you put…" She rubbed her cheek and whimpered as she felt it bulge out against her palm. Zelda placed her opposite hand against her face. Both cheeks were puffing up and swelling into her hands. After a few seconds she looked much more like an octorok with her bloated face, and squeezed them as they turned purple. 

"What do you mean my hair is turning as well?" She reached back and grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled it in front of her. The lovely golden strands had been mostly-dyed a much darker blue-purple, closer resembling the skin of the berries she'd consumed. Her face, meanwhile, looked much more like the flesh of the ripe blueberries, and as she looked down her collar she found the hue spreading south. "Link, please tell me you've experienced something like this before?" Link's silence was enough of an answer.

"Okay. Well, perhaps it's just an allergic reaction, it could go down on its own, this could go away." Zelda gulped and felt a tiny bit of leftover blueberry juice slide down her throat. But the next swallow caused the same sensation, as did the next. Zelda grew concerned and leaned forward, covering her mouth as she let a bit of errant saliva escape her jaw, tinted as blue and gooey as the pie filling. "This won't be going away by itself," she realized. Zelda let out a strange moan as she felt the reaction hitting her arms as well. They'd already turned completely purple, but now her limbs began to swell.

"Ooooh, Link, Link! Do something!" Link was right there but he clearly didn't know what could help. He tried squeezing on her arms as they puffed up, to try and push them back down. But that didn't work at all. His other solution, trying to feed her an apple as some kind of 'counter fruit' was no help either. Zelda stood up as she felt a sudden twitch in her backside. The woman wobbled, but with her arms as heavy and squishy as they were, she couldn't right herself and ended up falling forward. She tried to put her arms out, but they had become so puffy that her movement was limited. She wound up, backside-up, her ass looking amazing in her tight pants as the swelling had moved south.

"Mmmf, ahh, L-Link! My, my buttocks! I c-can feel them swelling too!" she admitted, moaning in unwanted arousal. Her butt cheeks were sensitive and the sensation of them filling was far more tantalizing than it had any right to be. If it weren't for the blueberry drool that leaked from her mouth, she wouldn't even have known that she was indeed 'filling up' with juice. Her futile attempts to stand up as her ass expanded to double it mass only caused her booty to jiggly, with audible sloshing sounds. "Ooh, this is so undignified!"

Link stood by, clearly wanting to help but not sure what could be done to assist the princess at this point. He ogled her backside for longer than he ought to have, but the way her pants stretched around her tush was quite an appealing display. The rest of Zelda's body was properly covered up, so he couldn't see how far the strange discoloration had spread. But if her bum had swollen as much as it had, it probably covered her entirely.

"Mmf! Mmmnk! Mmp me!" He wasn't sure why Zelda's words had become muffled, but Link finally took action and pulled the woman up. He had to use both hands to steady her. She looked quite ridiculous with her arms stuck straight out to the sides. With one hand on her belly to keep her upright, he put the other on her bottom for stability. Purely for stability, and he could still feel her bottom grow, filling his hand even as he moved it further back. 

"Oh, m-my breasts too," Zelda cried out. She'd gone through hell, certainly. But this entire situation was just embarrassing to a degree she didn't know existed. Until Link pulled her up, she had been close to suffocating in her large, blue boobs. She wanted to flatten them down, but her juice-filled arms prevented her. "Nngh. Link," she started, swallowing a mouthful of juice that built up. "You are the only one I'd ever let see me in such a state, but if you ever tell anybody about this, I shall… be very cross with you!" she concluded. It may have been his fault, but could she fault him so harshly for just an accident?

Link helped Zelda stay standing as her body became more filled with juice by the minute. Her breasts had caught up to the size of her backside, and began to overtake it in sheer mass. She wobbled, her body taking on a strange hourglass shape, with her breasts and backside looking larger and larger, but her waist staying trim. The juice began to fill Zelda's legs as well. What had been strong, firm legs grew sloshy and uneven, as the blue liquid pooled in her thighs and calves.

"Nnngh, hahh. I can't even describe this, I'm lost for words," Zelda admitted. She looked over to Link who merely had an expression as if to say 'Now you know how I feel'. She pouted, her plump purple lips letting out another moan as her boobs grew larger than pumpkins. Zelda felt her nipples throb, and groaned louder than before. "Hahhhhhh, m-my mind is going dizzy. Link, why isn't it stopping?" Neither of them had an answer. Zelda hoped it would end soon. Even with Link supporting her, it grew hard to stay standing. Her thighs were forced apart by their own girth, as they surpassed the width of her torso. Chunky calves on top of her dainty feet caused her to have even more balance issues. The only parts of her body that hadn't been filled with juice were her fingers, toes, and belly.

But then Zelda heard a large slosh, and with a bloomp, her belly cascaded outwards. More than just her gut, Zelda then felt her sides expand out, and then her back. The sudden rush of blueberry juice into her midsection made her wail out as Link attempted to steady her. But this incredible torrent of juice came faster than the previous, slow bits of growth. Soon her entire torso had swollen out with enough mass that her breasts no longer hung, they were supported by the shelf of her tummy.

"L-Link?" Zelda sounded worried now. This much fluid at once made her woozy. She had barely even noticed that Link only reached her boobs at this point. All the inflation of her body had pushed her to a higher height, which caused him to have difficulty helping her. Her mouth gurgled with juice that she couldn't swallow quickly enough. "I, I feel like I'm... " She couldn't finish her sentence, as she billowed out wider again. She only let out a few grunts as her arms and legs began to retract inwards, with her midsection becoming so enormous that it engulfed her limbs.

"Hahhh," she groaned, moaning as her skin was stretched further, into a more spherical shape by the second. Link was now down near her belly button, but then grew closer to her chest once more as her legs gave out entirely. There were audible pops as her calves were sucked in to the sloshy bottom half of the bloated, berry princess. "Mmmf, I, mmmf…" Zelda half-considered that her brain was filling with juice as well. It was the only explanation for why some sick part of her enjoyed this sensation. "S-So full," she mumbled.

Zelda's breasts had reached sizes she never believed possible. They felt like they weighed more than she had before this cursed inflation started, with nipples as big as her head and throbbing for attention, desperate for it. The tiniest trickle of juice leaked out, and stained her dress. All around Zelda's body, the sloshing noises began to slow down. But she still felt her body producing more of the blue liquid. It wasn't that it stopped, Zelda was simply running out of room. She groaned, wanting to rub her berry thighs together as her skin grew more taut with juice flooding into her.

"L-Link! J-Juice me!" she shouted. Zelda's attempts to move just made her wobble. She stopped before she fell over. The noble princess looked like a child's toy, bloated up to nine feet tall and even wider, leaking juice from her mouth and nipples. "H-Hurry! I, I think I'm going to pop!" Up until now, Link had been concerned for Zelda, but her calmness made it seem like she'd be okay. The urgency in her voice spurred him into action. The athletic young man jumped up on the log they'd been using for a seat and jumped on top of her. 

She shrieked as Link used the force of the jump to push on her from behind, squishing her down into the ground. A louder moan escaped her soft lips as juice shot from her nipples, spreading it all around her breasts. He was concerned that she was hurt, but Zelda spurred him to continue. Link repeated the process, needing to resort to drastic measures to get huge quantities of juice out of her quickly. 

"Nnngh, m-more. More, hurry!" Zelda cried out. Link huffed, low on stamina after having to jump so much. But he saw something nearby that could assist him. He apologized to the princess and then rolled her. "Wh-Whoa, Link?!" she exclaimed, as she found her world twisted and turned before her back was up against a tree. "Li-" Link barreled into her as hard as he could, pushing on her midsection with his arms. The princess moaned as more juice escaped her nipples, lowering the tension in her body. Some juice also escaped through her womanhood. Though Zelda couldn't see it, her inflation had given her an extremely puffy labia, whose impression was clearly visible in her tight pants.

Link continued to push on Zelda's body this way, urging more juice out of her. Zelda's throat grew a bit hoarse from yelling and moaning so much, until she ran out of energy to continue doing so. Slowly he got the princess down closer to a manageable height, though her entire form was still outrageously-swollen and juicy. But it grew easier, as he was now able to put more direct pressure on the parts of her body that had inflated. Zelda wasn't sure how long she laid there, unable to do anything helpful or princesslike as her body was manhandled for the sake of her own safety.

"Mmmnngh…" Zelda still tasted blueberry saliva even as Link resorted to bearhugging her from behind to get as much of the juice out of her as he could. For as strong as he was, it seemed he was still unable to empty her entirely. They'd need to visit the gorons for someone strong enough to help, but Zelda wasn't sure if she trusted anybody else to touch her in such a manner. Her clothing was entirely soaked, particularly near her nipples and vagina. She panted, and groaned, as Link stared at her from above. Zelda looked around, confused, looking at the grass to make sure she was still in the same spot.

"T-Thank you, Link. Thank you!" She was exhausted, but reached out with her hands to grab Link's face and pull him into a thankful, affectionate kiss. The princess moaned as she felt Link collapse on her body, worn out from his juicing endeavors. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you. Oh, goddess. Thank you so much, Link!" Zelda held him close to her, not caring about the way her clothes hung loose around her body now. They'd been stretched to such a point that if she were to try and stand up her pants would simply fall to the ground.

"I, I can't believe you fixed me…" Zelda saw the bashful look in his eyes and looked at her hands. "O-Oh…" A dark purple blush came to her cheeks as she rubbed her face awkwardly. "D-Does it look weird?" Link rapidly shook his head from side to side, and it became Zelda's turn to look away in adorable fashion. "Th-Then, I suppose there's no harm done," she admitted. Her hands went to her hips, her belly, her breasts. They were all still a bit swollen, remnants of juice still lingering, and the taste of berries in Link's mouth made it clear she still produced it in her mouth.

"Well, Link. I suppose… I have another task for you," Zelda began. "In the event during our travels that I begin to get filled with juice again. Will you…" Link quietly reached down, up Zelda's shirt, and squeezed her nipples so hard that a bit more juice came out of them. Zelda cooed and squirmed on the spot. A dorky, happy smile came to both of their faces, as a faint amount of juice crept from her slit once more.


End file.
